Dashboard design tools are business intelligence tools which are used to create dashboards for visualizing data based on defined metrics and key performance indicators (KPIs). An important aspect of a good dashboard design is its performance or load time. For example, a dashboard with a long load time (e.g., low performance) may impact the effectiveness of a dashboard due to frustration of the user waiting for the dashboard to run. Dashboards may be run on a plethora of devices. For example, the dashboard may be run on mobile devices, such as tablets, smart mobile phones, or non-mobile devices, such as laptop or desktop computers. Different types of devices have different processing power. Generally, mobile devices have lower processing speeds compared to non-mobile devices. As such, a dashboard may perform well for devices with high processing speeds but bad performance for devices with low processing speeds.
It is therefore desirable to provide tools which can determine the performance of a dashboard design on a device basis.